


Blue

by YigaClan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Safewords, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Link is a good boy and Sidon treats him well for it.





	Blue

“What is our safe word?” 

“Blue.” 

“Good boy.”

“Will you give me your...”

“Hush. You speak when spoken to.” 

Link looks down ashamedly. Sidon strokes his cheek in reassurance. “It all depends on whether or not you've been good for me,” he murmurs. Link knows he will be, he wants to tell Sidon. Instead, he looks up and meets gold eyes silently. 

He's naked, kneeling on the floor before Sidon, who reclines in a chair so that Link can be eye-level with his pelvic area. Sidon has already tied Link's wrists behind his back with a thin length of cloth, soft enough that it won't irritate his skin. Link didn't enjoy having the rough material of rope rubbing his wrists raw before, as much as Sidon loved the pretty red marks they left. His legs are bound as well, each bent at the knee, tied at the ankles, and spread apart.

The prince reaches out and coaxes Link closer with a hand on the back of his head, until he can feel the small Hylian’s warm breath on his cloaca. He shivers. “Kiss me,” he commands, and Link does, leaning forward to first dip his tongue in and then close his lips over the hot flesh of Sidon's slit, kissing it like he would Sidon's lips, only different in the way that he fucks Sidon with his tongue. Sidon groans, one delicately-webbed hand sliding back into Link's soft, honey blonde hair and curling tightly as he rocks his hips against Link's face. 

“Oh Hylia, yes, that's good,” he groans. “You love when I use your mouth like this, don't you? You filthy, beautiful thing,” Link moans softly in response, all he _can_ do with Sidon rubbing his slit rhythmically against Link’s mouth. Link can feel the tips of both sleek cocks starting to emerge from inside the pliant opening and he wishes he could touch himself; all this is getting him so aroused and there isn't anything he can do but squeeze his thighs together uselessly. Sidon moans, the sound coming from somewhere deep in his chest, and as Link looks up for approval he finds it in Sidon's golden gaze. 

Link's tongue is so hot inside him, melting against his slick inner folds and the small, fragile blue and yellow fins flanking his opening, taking him apart with licks and kisses to the most private areas of him. It proves to be Sidon's undoing as finally his two sexes breach his slit, widening it and causing Link to pull back only for a moment, until he returns with renewed fervor to the uppermost appendage which Sidon favors. The other cock squirms wetly against his jaw as he takes its twin into his clever mouth and _sucks_ , cheeks hollowing out, forcing a wrecked cry from Sidon’s lips.

“I'm going to make you take it deeper. Tell me now if you don't want me to.” Sidon warns, and Link pulls back, looking disheveled already, his face, neck and ears flushed with arousal, pupils huge and dark within rings of glittering blue. He looks at Sidon longingly. 

“I know you can take it. My good boy,” Sidon says fondly. With one hand in Link's hair he guides the Hylian back to his pale, gleaming length. Link parts his lips obediently and sucks on the tip. He knows Sidon won't hurt him, knows that it will only benefit him to trust Sidon. Trust is what keeps them close together, intimate not only in this way but in brotherhood and friendship. Link muses about it distantly as Sidon slowly, _slowly_ pushes Link's head down farther, praising him the whole way.

“Such a good boy for me, so lovely, taking my cock like the obedient little treasure you are,” He murmurs, groaning feverishly in between. Link moans around the thick flesh in return. He relaxes and opens his throat like he's done this a thousand times before and Sidon is more than impressed. But it doesn't satisfy him like the lewd sounds of his mate choking on his length. So he takes it the extra step and pushes deeper, quickly, catching Link off guard so that he really _does_ choke. Sidon makes the loudest sound he's made all night, with Link's throat spasming around his cock and his fingers gripping Link's hair hard enough that it hurts the Hylian, who frantically cries out around Sidon's dick until he's pulled off. 

They both sit panting until Sidon says, voice gravelly, “I need to fuck you.”

Link only nods vigorously. Sidon stands up, his full height dwarfing Link even more now that he's kneeling. The Zora gets down on the floor with Link, clearly not in any mood to fuck him proper on the bed. Then he maneuvers Link so that he's on his back, legs still frog-tied in a comprising way that shows off everything to Sidon, exposes his hole and the curve of his stiff, leaking cock. Sidon didn't think it was possible for Link to get any redder, but he looks about a shade more crimson now that he is offering everything up to his prince. Sidon's hands stroke Link's abdomen gently, then settle flat by Link’s sides as he presses the thin tip of one slick, viscous cock inside Link's hole, the muscle fluttering and clenching uncontrollably in response.

“Relax,” He murmurs. Link looks up at him erotically, then tilts his head back to expose his neck, biting the swell of his bottom lip in a way that Sidon _knows_ is meant to test his self-control. Sidon isn't as strong as he likes to believe, and Link knows how to push his buttons. He clenches on purpose this time, squeezing around the tip of Sidon's prick, and Sidon reaches out and holds Link's bared throat with a bit of pressure as he spears him deep. Link’s cry is long and strangled beneath the exquisite collar of Sidon's webbed hand, back bowing clear off the ground and straining the muscles in his hips. Sidon growls possessively and pulls out, pushes back in deeper, stretching Link impossibly now and knowing it will start to hurt if he tries to penetrate any further inside. Link cries for it, though, and it's difficult not to plough into him when his hot, velvety insides are snug around Sidon's cock. The Zora hunches over Link's splayed form, hand still wrapped around his neck, though with less pressure than before. 

“Tell me how good it feels,” He rumbles into Link's long, blushing ear. Link feels it in the marrow of his bones, the sound vibrating through him so intimately and he thanks the goddess for the sensitive hearing of his race. 

“It's so good,” He moans sensually. “Your penis feels so g-good inside--” He almost can't believe the words coming from his lips, can't fathom that anyone could ever get him to say such vile things. The things he's saying sound foreign, but he has been waiting for permission to speak all night. When Sidon thrusts into him again, he almost forgets _how_ to speak.

“That’s right. Who is it making you feel this way?”

“It's you, Sidon, _goddess_ please-- _please!_ ” 

Sidon is pounding into the helpless little Hylian now, still cautious of hurting him but thrusting fast and hard enough to jostle Link on the ground. Link sobs, tightness building in the pit of his stomach, with Sidon encouraging him in his ear to cum with that deep lustful timbre that only he will ever hear, only hear when he's being fucked like this. The pressure mounts and he fucks back on Sidon's cock, whining rhythmically with the thrusts until it's too much and he screams his release, seed bursting up toward his chin and landing on his chest in cream-white ropes. His wrecked, tearful face in the peak of orgasm is enough to send Sidon tumbling over the edge too, and he releases with a roar inside the warm reservoir of Link's channel.

Link has _never_ cum untouched before, and surprised as he is he can't bring himself to focus on that for long. Link is catching his breath as Sidon slips out with a soft _squelch_ , and he makes a face at the noise but rejoices in Sidon's fingers deftly untying the knots that bind his wrists and legs. Once he's free, he stretches his limbs in a way which, to Sidon's amusement, resembles a cat; Link immediately nestles closer to Sidon, and when they're touching the prince tucks his chin over Link's head.

”My most treasured friend,” He whispers softly. Link smiles sleepily, never having been happier than at that moment, with Sidon's heartbeat against his hand draped over Sidon's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> It never occurred to me that Link couldn't use his safeword if he's got a mouth full of fishtick, and both hands tied so he also couldn't tap out. Let's just use this as an example: be smart, kids. Also, as a footnote...Link says "penis"...so cute...he doesn't wanna use the bad word..


End file.
